Isengard
The Uruk-Hai are a superior race of Orcs who are united under the banner of the white hand of Isengard. They are one of the most powerful evil factions. This page is a heavy WIP. The History of Isengard (If you want this edited or have anything to add PM Oreo365 on discord.) Beginning(Joetatoe's Era) The Realm of Isengard was founded by Lord Saruman (Joetatoe) when the server opened on September 22nd 2014. Joetatoe was soon joined by SpadeCompany, and the pair began building Orthanc Tower. Soon, many new Uruks bolstered the ranks of Isengard, and the realm became one of the most powerful Evil factions in existence. Isengard was rising. Eventually, the Kingdom of Gondor and its allies declared war on the Southrons of Near Harad. Isengard came to the aid of the Haradrim, but nevertheless they were no match for the might of Gondor and its allies. Following the defeat of the Haradrim, the Good factions turned their attention to Isengard, and the Kingdom of Rohan led by mewarmy declared war on the Uruk Realm. Isengard was supported only by Dunland, and therefore chose to make the first strike at the city of Mering Stream. Joetatoe's soldiers were ultimately defeated here, and they withdrew to the Ring where they suffered yet another defeat. Following this defeat Isengard was forced to make peace with the Rohirrim and accept their power in the region. On July 13th 2015, the Uruks joined in on a plan among other evil factions to wreak havoc on the Armies of the Free Peoples. This would come to be known as the Great War. The first battle of the Great War was fought at Isengard itself, and the assault on the fortress was easily repulsed. Following up on this victory a force of evil fighters spearheaded by the warriors from Isengard assaulted and took the Fortress of Mount Gram, foreshadowing the end of The Kingdom of the Northern Misties. Although the Forces of Sauron would later be defeated at The Battle for Dains Halls, the War was won, largely due to the efforts of Isengard. SpadeCompany's Era Unfortunately, this Age would not last. Joetatoe left Isengard in early 2016 to seize power over the Easterlings, passing the mantle of Saruman over to SpadeCompany. Although the Fords of Isen was started, the Highlands Fort and Orthanc were both finished,the Ring of Isengard was expanded, Isengard signed a pact with Rohan and Isengard took part in the Great Dominion-Gondor War during his reign, Spade would go inactive, and with it Isengard would begin to collapse. Orthanc Tower was destroyed due to his carelessness, and the faction all but plunged into extinction. Nieles's Era Thankfully, this collapse would come to an end with the arrival of Nieles, a promising young Uruk. After getting brutally insulted by other factions, SpadeCompany passed the mantel of Saruman on to Nieles in July 2018 and all the chieftain of Isengard united under him, and the construction of Bangrok and the reconstruction of Orthanc began. Unfortunately, this, like the past Golden Age did not last. Many Uruk's began disappearing, and when The Kingdom of Rohan declared war the Uruk-Hai on Novermber 11th, leading to the realm all but collapsing. Eventually, Nieles passed on command to one of his last Uruks, Oreo365, on January 12th who has continued the projects he started. Oreo's Era When Oreo obtained leadership, there were but 1 or 2 actives, including himself. He joined the Shadow Pact after the collapse of the Dark Alliance, and with their help Orthanc's construction was finished. Isengard is currently at war with Arnor. Government Saruman (Oreo365) has complete power and his say is final. However, he has a council of advisors - The Higher Council, whose input he values greatly, and who help manage the kingdom. 1. Realm of Isengard Although the Uruk-Hai did witness minor reforms under the rule of SpadeCompany, the faction system stayed mostly the same since the beginning of the faction. While historians have problems to determine the system of the Realm it can be described as an monarchy with absolutistic tendencies and elements found in city states.The Uruk-Hai are led by the ruler and builder of Isengard which is also the capital of the realm. He holds most of the power but puts value on giving especially loyal servants influence as well. Rulers and Players: The succession of rulers of Isengard is as followed: 1. Joetatoe 2. SpadeCompany 3. Nieles123 4. Oreo365 (Temporarily until Nieles123 returns) Players *Oreo365 - Saruman the Wise *Nieles123- Council Member, Former Ruler,(Inactive) *MysteryFTW - Council Member, Master of War, Recruiter, Chieftain of Fangorn Wasteland, *gswsb - Council Member, Master of Schematics, Chieftain of Highland, Commander of Eglath Aglar *Benjamitis - Council Member, Master of recruits (Inactive) *BingRazer - Recruiter, Uruk-Hai Captain(Inactive) *Hans37 - Uruk-hai Captain, (Inactive) *Shardzz - Uruk-hai Captain, Master of Preserves (Inactive) *For_The_Bantz - Uruk-hai Captain (Inactive) *Mulsanne - Uruk-hai Captain *Beberdje - Uruk-hai Captain, Chieftain of Ford (Inactive) *ChameleonCat- Uruk-hai (Semi-active) *UnGodlyGaming- Uruk-hai *Dynamoz- Uruk-hai *Phigra- Uruk-hai *xavierf5- Uruk-hai *Ryan451- Uruk-hai *Santa Cherdenko- Uruk-hai *TopazHockey65- Uruk-hai *Leske98- Uruk-hai *Luigiboi30- Uruk-hai *Draitex- Uruk-hai This is not always up to date. Ranks *Saruman the Wise - Sole leader of the faction. *Council Member - Same privileges as Uruk-Hai Captain, but with a greater platform. *Chieftain- Commander of a region or build of Isengard. (semi outdated rank) *Master of War - Is in charge of organizing and preparing Isengard for battle, although any decisions to go battle, raid or siege etc must go through Saruman first. *Master of Recruitment - Helping get new members and managing recruits. *Master of Preserves - In charge of ensuring Isengard is supplied with food, including meat to heal mounts with. He is in charge of the food section of Isengard’s warehouse. *Master of Supplies - In charge of ensuring we have a large, organised storeroom for items and blocks we may need, and he must also ensure the stores contain a good amount of all these items, apart from valuables which will be elsewhere in a location only the Higher Council can access. * Master of Schematics - In charge of designing schematics for Isengard * Recruiter - Also helps in getting new members, but does not have the same authority as the Master of Recruitment.(Obtained by recruiting three members) * Uruk-hai Captain- higher rank than the average Uruk-Hai. Can help advice the ruler and also may take on position of being a master. Example master roles are seen above. * Uruk-Hai - A higher ranked member of Isengard, have more privilege than Snaga. * Snaga - Ordinary member. * Recruit - Has not passed initiation yet. Cities and Strongholds of the Uruk-Hai *'Isengard,' also known as Orthanc can be found in Nan Curunir near its waypoint and is the undisputed center of power for the Uruk-Hai. The great stronghold was built by Joetatoe and SpadeCompany. Under Nieles it began to be rebuilt, and was finished under Oreo365, who is now attempting to turn the entire ring into one mega-build. *'Bagronk' *'Ford of Isen '''A fortress built to watch over the border between Rohan and Isengard it contains a arena and some other forts. (Ruled by Beberdje, Chieftain of Ford) * '''The Highlands Fort: '''A fortress built on the Uruk Highlands, to watch over Rohan and its invasion. It contains a complex cave system, armory and one of the best crafting area. First ruled over by Shacover, then passed to Benjamitis. When Benjamitis went to retirement, the command of the Highland Fort is given to Gswsb. After Gswsb left Isengard to live on an island, the command is given back to Benjamitis. Then it went back to Gswsb, and it keeps going back and forth. * '''Fort Gashir: ' A iron fortress currently under construction by MysteryFTW. It is to guard against a invasion from Fangorn and maintain its authority over the Fangorn Wasteland. (currently does not exist) * Eglath Aglar: (the forsaken glory), a ancient arnorian fortress, built by a rogue lord of Arnor from Tharbad. Due to lack of support and supplies, the Lord and his followers died out. In the late third ages, The chieftain of Highland led a group of dunlending and uruk-hai on an expedition along the Isen river to the coast, where they followed the coast and found the forsaken fortress. The dunlending and uruk-hai repaired the fortress and renamed it the fortress by the sea. Eglath Aglar is under the control of the Highland Chieftain. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs